Paralyzer
by AngelicPyro
Summary: He gets what he wants, regardless of what it is, or how long it takes. It's who he is, it's what he is. And after all, as the son of The Undertaker.. who wouldn't want him back?
1. Chapter 1

**The people you don't recognize are mine. The ones you do.. aren't.**

**Summary: He's the son of The Deadman. He gets what he wants, when he wants it. A wrestling contract, a debut at Wrestlemania. A title shot within 3 months of joining the company. Daddy has him spoiled.**

**Now, with his debut a month away, and his life coming into something resembling order, he finally finds the one thing Daddy can't give him. Her heart.**

**(K, I actually wrote this almost two years ago, but got stuck on where exactly I wanted to go. So I'm cutting a few things out, adding a few things in, and just in general trying to make it better. Bear with me.)**

--

A tall girl of 16 with perfectly black curls let out a frustrated growl. Her mother had yet another new boyfriend, this one with a kid. She had a picture of an annoying, bratty, spoiled toddler that she'd have to babysit in her head, and that did not make her happy.

At the moment, though, she was stuck scrubbing the house from top to bottom. She'd been at it all day, and wasn't anywhere near done. Her back hurt, her feet were screaming, and she was covered in sweat.

She sent a deathly look at her sister, who was sitting on the couch, doing nothing. As usual.

At 24, 7 years the girl's senior, Shirley had everything handed to her. She looked nothing like her sister.

Shirley was 5'1", with blonde hair, perfectly blue eyes, and a blotchy complexion. Convinced she was the epitome of beauty, she chose to ignore the 150 extra pounds that sat on her frame, and squeeze into clothes three sizes too small.

The girl was the opposite. 5'11", with soft curves, she had flawless olive skin. Both girls looked like their fathers.

Giving up as her back threatened to quit working, the girl sprawled out on the kitchen floor, relishing the feel of the cool tile against her cheek.

Her mother would be home soon, boyfriend and kid in tow. She had to make her way upstairs and get in the shower, and soon. But she really just did not feel like moving.

Heavy footsteps echoed hollowly in her ears, and she glanced up to be met by her sister's pudgy ankles.

She lifted her head as much as she could bring herself to do, and found herself wishing she hadn't.

It was the last day of February 2005, and there was still snow on the ground. Her sister apparently didn't care that they were going out, judging by the shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and a skirt that was more like a belt than anything.

Closing her eyes and rolling over onto her back, she tried to summon the energy to raise her body off the floor and get around.

"What do you want, Shirley?"

"Mom's gonna be home in half an hour. The house isn't clean. You're gonna get in trooooooooouble," the older girl said, not even attempting to conceal her glee.

With a grunt of pain, the girl finally made it off the floor, and stood to her full height, smirking as her sister paled. She always managed to be intimidated, even without the girl trying.

"The house actually is clean. It's just not spotless. If you two want it spotless, do it yourself."

Placing a hand on the small of her back and rubbing gently, she headed up the stairs to her room.

--

20 minutes and one hot shower later, the girl felt better. Not great, but better.

She wiggled into her favorite pair of jeans, and a t-shirt that was low cut enough to make her mother seethe. Her hair had been brushed, and was showing its true, very poofy nature. Sighing, she quickly grabbed a bottle of hair goop, and tamed it.

She loved her hair. It was her pride and joy. Thick and curly, it tumbled to her waist while dry. She just wished it wasn't such a bitch to take care of.

Leaning into the mirror, she examined herself. She had been blessed with flawless skin, and therefore almost never wore foundation. However, she did like to take the focus and direct it to her eyes.

She'd strived for years to figure out a way to describe their color, and had failed. Until one day, she'd picked up a little bear full of honey, and held it up to the light to see if it had crystalized. In that instant, she had her description.

She was beautiful, and she damn well knew it. And while she tried to avoid using it to her advantage, sometimes it was just easier to.

While she was beyond positive her looks made her life infinitely easier, she also knew she'd rather spend an hour getting lost in a bookstore than doing her hair.

Picking up her eyeliner, she quickly ringed her eyes in a layer thick enough to be attention grabbing, but thin enough that she didn't look like a raccoon. Afterwards, a quick coat of mascara and lip gloss, and she was ready to go, sort of. Prepared maybe, but not ready. She really did not want to do this today.

Frowning, she heard the front door creak open. Quietly grabbing a pair of socks and shoes, she tried to sneak her way downstairs as quietly as possible. She was never going to hear the end of it out of her mother.

--

Landing with a soft thump on the landing, she came face to face with the single tallest individual she'd ever physically come into contact with. He was at least 6'6", and solidly built. She frowned up at him, confusion crossing her features. What happened to the bratty little toddler? The person in front of her was most certainly a man, not a child, and a rather spoiled one if his expression was anything to go by.

Tommy Calaway silently appraised the young woman in front of him, taking extra care to linger on the cleavage spilling out of her shirt, then flashed her a devilishly handsome smile. When she continued to frown at him, it faltered slightly, but didn't worry him. He got what he wanted, no matter what. And he most definitely wanted her, just for a night.

"If you're Nicole, your mother just sent me up to look for you.." he said, before slowly licking his lips in the most seductive manner he could manage.

Nicole smirked. If he wanted to play that game.. well, two could.

She looked shyly at her toes, scuffing them along the carpet lightly and twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, before pulling her eyes up to his. Carefully running her tongue over her lower lip, before gently biting on it, she felt triumph travel from her head to her toes as desire lit up in his eyes.

And god, what eyes. That perfect shade of blue gray, the color of bruised clouds that threatened to pour their tears upon the earth. Shame they were stuck in the face of such an arrogant asshole, she thought to herself.

Smilling sweetly at him, she motioned in the general direction of the living room.

"After you."

She followed slowly, not really wanting to face the music.

As she stepped into the biggest room in the house, and saw just who her mother was banging this time, something in her head clicked. He'd been familiar, and now she knew why. She chuckled, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Soooo.. you're the spoiled brat getting the undeserved 'Mania debut, then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun dun dun. Sorry, took longer than I was expecting but my mom was in the hospital and I had bronchitis and blaaah.**

**I'm also having issues getting this story to where it needs to go, so bear with me.**

--

After that less than stellar introduction, which earned Nicole a few choice words from Mark, they decided to go out. Piling into the Dodge Caliber that was technically Nicole's, but was used as a family vehicle, she looked nothing but amused.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Nicole asked a few minutes into the drive.

"That new Thai place out on west Center," her mother replied, sounding tense.

"Oh bad idea," Nicole said, frowning.

"Yes yes, you don't like Thai food, but everyone else does, so shut up," Shirley chimed in, which made Nicole's face break into a wide smile.

"Shame it has nothing to do with that. Andy works there," Nicole said, lying her head against the headrest. Tom, meanwhile, was trying his damnedest to avoid Shirley's wandering hands.

"Hey can I sit by the pretty sister on our way back?" he asked, frustrated with her refusal to accept that her advances were unwanted. The hurt look on her face made him feel guilty for a fleeting moment, till she opened her mouth.

"What Nikki, aren't you excited to see the last guy you played like a fiddle?" Shirley snapped.

"Not particularly, no. It's not my fault he's weak and pathetic. Doesn't it bother you that the guy you've been trying to grope for the past 10 minutes is far more interested in my tits?" Nicole sighed.

"Shut the fuck up," the girl's mother said from the driver's seat, "I'm not listening to this shit all night."

Tom stared openly at Nicole, who was smirking. He reached around Shirley and tapped her shoulder.

"You're the only person I've ever met who hasn't cried when my dad yelled at them. What gives?" he asked, trying to start a conversation and end the awkward silence.

"Honey, you just wait till you meet MY daddy. Far scarier," she answered, slipping ear buds into her ears, effectively ending communication.

--

A few minutes later they pulled up to the restaurant. Nicole looked apprehensive, but kept with them. Immediately upon entering, they were approached by a young man who looked overly excited.

"Baby! You don't like Thai food, what are you doing here? Are you going to G's party tonight?" he babbled. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"'Kay one. I'm not your babygirl anymore. Two, I'm certainly not here by choice. And three, I was, but if you're going to be there I might have to reconsider," she said, brushing past him. He looked devastated.

"But.. how are we supposed to work anything out if you won't talk to me. After everything you've done, you owe me at least that," he said, his voice rising.

"We're in public, so keep your goddamn voice down. I told you the rules when all that began, you're the one who caught feelings. I didn't, and I told you I wouldn't from the get go. There's nothing TO work out, and I don't owe you a fucking thing. You broke your own heart," she abruptly turned on her heel and walked out the door, looking annoyed. Everyone else followed the hostess, leaving Tom to wonder how her own family could just turn away from her like that.

"I'm gonna go check on her. I'll catch up. Dad knows what to order for me," he explained, hurrying after Nicole. He found her sitting on a garden wall a little ways up the street, a cigarette dangling from her fingers.

"Ugh. What do you want?" she asked, taking a long drag. He sat down next to her.

"I was under the impression you're only 16, you shouldn't be smoking," he said. She offered him the pack, and lit his when he accepted one.

"I am only 16, but with the chest I was blessed with, I can get whatever I want. Now what the fuck do you want?" she repeated, her patience wearing thin.

"Just to make sure you're okay. You seemed kind of upset," he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was annoyed, not upset, because what I said was true," she said.

"Oh. What rules were you talking about?" he wondered.

"My rules. They're pretty simple. Don't tell your friends what I let you do to me behind closed doors, don't try and tell me what to do, and don't fall in love. 'Cause I sure as shit won't catch you," she answered, ticking them off on her fingers.

"What all do you let them do?" he asked, inching closer to her. She turned her head, and looked him dead in the eye, a naughty smile playing on her lips.

"Think you can handle the rules?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"Definitely. I don't fall in love and I know how to keep my mouth shut," he said, dropping his voice to match hers.

"Then maybe you'll find out," she whispered against his lips.


End file.
